


Hauntings

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: An assassin interrupts Hanzo and Jesse's time together.





	Hauntings

It had been a long time since Hanzo Shimada had felt safe and at home. Calm did not come naturally to him after the death of his brother, by his own hands. He’d spent years in exile and mourning for Genji, only to fight him yet again and discover him to be alive. It was a serious case of whiplash and he didn’t quite believe it, even as he saw his robotic brother in front of him, looking at the great pieces of cake he had bought. That was Christmas time and Genji had thanked him for the cake before quickly moving to look at his appearance.

“Brother you have piercings, and a fade!...You’re wearing normal clothes!”   
“Hush Genji! I had piercings before...”  
“Yes, but where father could not see them!”  
“Be quiet and eat your cake.”

It had taken the two of them a long time of short meetings before Hanzo had cried in front of Genji, his head pressed to the floor, begging for forgiveness.   
“I forgave you long ago, brother.” Then Hanzo had hugged him and cried into his shoulder instead. The knowledge of Genji’s forgiveness gave him peace of heart and his peace of mind came with the settling into the little base Overwatch had set up. They were still a secret, part of the Gibraltar base that was still in working order, their current home. He also hadn’t expected Jesse McCree to tumble into his life either, quite literally, when he had been looking into Deadlock himself. The man had come back to base with him, tipping his hat and winking with terrible one-liners. Genji knew him, and grabbed the cowboy in a hug, the two of them laughing behind the annoyed elder Shimada. 

“Hey, sugar muffin, what’ya thinking about?” Jesse was in his tanned shirt with his chaps still in place. The spurs had signalled his arrival to Hanzo long before he flopped in the grass next to him. Hanzo opened one eye and looked to his side, at the man, receiving a hat tip in greeting as Jesse pressed his hands into the grass. He settled down and laid his head back by Hanzo’s lap, placing his hat over his eyes to block out the sun.   
Hanzo glanced the cowboy over before closing his eyes again, “I was meditating.” He answered briefly, his fingers resting back over each of his thighs, “But now I think you would like to chatter with me?” He smirked, his nose twisting the bridge piercing of his nose. Jesse pulled his hat down to look up at Hanzo, admiring his chest in the muscle shirt and the tight fitting jeans as he chewed something on his back teeth.  
“Course I wanna talk to ya sweetheart.” Jesse fired off the pet names rapidly with ease, “How’s your day been? Winston sent you scouting didn’t he?”   
Hanzo ignored his question, “You better be chewing gum, Jesse, or by the dragons I will…”  
“I swear, sugar, its only gum. Its not tobacco again. I learned ma lesson about that one.” Jesse held his hands up defensively.

Hanzo glared at Jesse, who was laid in the grass, “What have you done, Jesse? You never use the pet names unless you have done something you shouldn’t have.”   
“What’s wrong with showing my affection, sweet cheeks?” Jesse moved to flop himself over Hanzo’s lap, his head firmly in the middle of his legs. “Baby cakes? Sugar Muffin? Sweetie Pie?” Jesse teased, watching Hanzo roll his eyes and part his messy hair.   
The assassin leaned over and smirked down at Jesse, “Hush now.” He pressed a kiss to the middle of Jesse’s forehead and watched the cowboy blush softly, “You have my attention. Come. Lets go inside.” He brushed Jesse’s head from his lap and stood up, pulling Jesse up. Jesse smirked and hooked his thumb into his belt buckle, following Hanzo as they turned to go inside. The man’s whistle was cut off as Hanzo turned around, throwing McCree to the floor with a tackle.

A knife flew through the air, just past where Jesse’s head had been moments ago. Jesse grunted and looked over at the roof from beneath Hanzo’s weight. A man was crouched on the roof, another knife clutched in his hand. Hanzo growled and was up on his feet in a moment, chasing the man instantly. His feet propelled him upwards, and Jesse scrambled to his feet as Hanzo clambered onto the roof with frightening speed. The assassin was off running, Hanzo hot on his heels, his legs working fast over the tiles and metal. Jesse reached for his com, slapping the band around his wrist as he ran after the two speedy men on the roofs from the ground.

“WINSTON THERE’S A PERIMETER BREACH. HANZO IS ON THEIR TAIL!” He left it at that as he huffed, already beginning to tire as Hanzo hopped higher running ahead before he leaped through the air, slamming his feet into the assassin’s legs. The man toppled from the roof and McCree gasped as he reached for his belt, Peacekeeper quickly unclipped and draw from its holster. The assassin landed in a heap and Jesse growled, holding the revolver to the man’s head as Hanzo joined him, his lips turned down into a snarl, his hair having come loose, the long hair hanging over one side of his head.  
“I suggest you start talkin’.” Jesse drawled as he looked at the asked figure, “You alright, sugar pie?” He touched the graze on Hanzo’s cheek. The assassin spat at their feet at the gesture.  
“You’re here, galivanting around like a peacock, rather than looking after your clan, Hanzo.” The man spat, angrily looking up. Jesse placed his finger on the trigger, squeezing the grip tighter.  
“You shut yer’ mouth!”

Hanzo placed a calm hand on Jesse’s shoulder, “He is right. But he is also wrong, Jesse. Let me handle this.” He crouched before the assassin and spoke in a soft whisper of Japanese. Jesse watched him speak into the man’s ear. It didn’t take him long, his hand clutching the fabric of the assassin’s cloak before he let him go.  
“Yer’ lettin’ him go?” Jesse stepped forwards only to be blocked by Hanzo. He was smiling, his dark eyes looking at Jesse before he pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“I told him if he came here again, I would gut him and send the entrails back to the clan. I also told him to tell the clan I would let the dragons eat them if they touched me again.” He hummed, “We shall see if it works.”

Jesse only laughed and pulled the shorter male close, “Come on baby cakes, let’s get inside, before any more knives are launched your way.”

**Author's Note:**

> More little drabbles from Tumblr!


End file.
